Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tool box 10 contains a body 11 and a cover 12, and the body 11 includes a plurality of slots 111 so as to insert different sizes and types of bits 13, and the cover 12 is pivoted with one side of the body 11 so as to cover the body 11. However, as taking or storing the bits 13, the cover 12 has to be opened, and a space in the body 11 is so narrow that the bits 13 cannot be taken easily.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a convention tool box is disclosed in TW Patent No. I 339153 and contains a body 20, and the body 20 includes a first holder 21 and a second holder 33 between which a receiving portion 23 is defined; a first seat 24 and a second seat 25 pivoted with two sides of the receiving portion 23. The first seat 24 has plural first slots 241 for inserting a first bit set 28, and between the body 20 and the first seat 24 is fixed a first torsion spring 242 for abutting against the first seat 24. The second seat 25 has plural second slots 251 for inserting a second bit set 29 and a connecting tool 30, and between the body 20 and the second seat 25 is fixed a second torsion spring 252 for abutting against the second seat 25 to rotate.
The first holder 21 has a first button 26 corresponding to the first seat 24 and a second button 27 corresponding to the second seat 25, such that the first seat 24 and the second seat 25 are controlled to retain in the receiving portion 23 of the body 20. As illustrated in FIG. 14, the first button 26 is pressed so that the first seat 24 disengages from the first button 26 and is pushed by the first torsion spring 242 to rotate, hence a user takes the first bit set 28. In addition, when the second button 27 is pressed, the second seat 25 disengages from the second button 27 so that the second torsion spring 252 pushes the second seat 25, hence the user takes the second bit set 29 and the connecting tool 30. Nevertheless, this tool box has the following disadvantages:
1. The first seat 24 and the second seat 25 rotate along the body 20, but they cannot lift upwardly, so the first bit set 28, the second bit set 29, and the connecting tool 30 cannot be taken easily because of a limited operating space.
2. When the user is desired to place the first bit set 28 into the first seat 24 and to take the second bit set 29 out of the second seat 25, one of the first seat 24 and the second seat 25 has to be fixed, thus causing an inconvenient operation.
3. The first seat 24 and the second seat 25 are operated by the first button 26 and the second button 27, thereby increasing production cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.